Collide
by kirraleadatsme
Summary: "Don't you see? We've been running parallel our entire lives. And now… now we've collided." AS/S


**A/N: Wow. So, uh this is, I suppose you could say; my little social experiment. This is the first slash story I have ever written. And I mean EV-AR. It's kinda like, "Long time listener, first time talker"; I never tried to write slash because I was positive that I couldn't pull it off. No, it's not the gay thing; It's just romance in general. Every time I attempt it, comes out looking like shit. However, I have come to the conclusion that there are not nearly enough AS/S fics out there, so I have done my part and made my own contribution. And I'll know that if this fic crashes and burns never to head in that direction again. **

**Btw, this is also the very first kissing scene I've ever written. Well no, I tell a lie. It's not the first kissing scene I've written, but it's the first one I've written in detail that won't burn your eyes from its utter crappiness. **

**Oh and I sincerely apologize; since this fic is focused primarily on the romance, its short and devoid of any established plot or setting. Seriously, that stuff is EASY compared to writing one tiny kiss.**

**I shall shut up now. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, especially all the clichés.**

**Collide**

Removing his gaze from the bright stars above them, Scorpius turned his head, the dry, coarse grass rustling in his ears, their sharp blades tickling his cheek.

He stared at Albus, and Albus stared back, his deep green eyes darkened in the dim light but nevertheless sparkled like the night sky. The moon illuminated his light skin, allowing Scorpius to make out the outline of the boy lying beside him.

"It'll never work," Scorpius announced firmly, looking past Al's ear, avoiding his eyes. "It's like we're from two different worlds. _I_ don't want my life to be some sort of tragic forbidden love story, and I'm _sure_ you don't either so we should just stop before-" the words caught in his mouth and Scorpius was suddenly at loss at what to say. "Before something happens." He finished somewhat lamely.

The sound of soft laughter had Scorpius flicking his eyes back to Albus' face. Oh, that _was_ a stupid thing to do. Albus' smile was small and so sincere and tender and actually quite sweet. But his gaze was so intense that Scorpius could feel himself heating up. He was extremely grateful for the cover of darkness that hid his face; not that Scorpius was blushing of course, because Malfoys most definitely don't blush.

"Is that really how you see us?" Albus asked with amusement. "Like we're some _gay_ wizard alternative to Romeo and Juliet?" Scorpius did not know who Romeo and Juliet were and quite frankly, did not care, either. His heart almost stopped when Albus emphasized the word "_gay_" so _casually_, when there were stars above their heads and crickets chirping in the background. Oh Merlin, this was all too surreal.

"Don't you see?" said Albus softly, and shifted closer. Scorpius fought the urge to scurry away and hide somewhere, preferably secluded. "We're _supposed_ to be together, Score. Look, we've been running parallel our entire lives. Yeah okay, so we started at opposite ends, _big deal_! That doesn't matter because we've been running in opposite directions too. And now… now we've collided. We've-"

"We've met in the middle." Scorpius breathed, staring at Al in wonder. He thought he could see the outline of Al's chest rising and falling in a calm, steady motion. Warm breath ghosted over Scorpius' suddenly dry lips, causing him to subconsciously sneak his tongue out to moisten them as he weighed his options.

_We're supposed to be together, Score._

If Scorpius banished all logical thought from his mind he could understand what Al, ever the hopeless romantic, was trying to explain. Their families had a history based on rivalry; the world expected the both of them to follow in their father's footsteps. And then, just suddenly, they had found each other in a time of great need. Perhaps Albus had been right about them living parallel lives, but that could hardly mean it was their _destiny_. Could it?

"No," said Scorpius shaking his head slowly. The grass beneath him rustled and he was sure a few stray blades had gotten stuck in his hair. "It's all just coincidence. It has to be."

Albus laughed again and Scorpius' heart thumped against his chest so loudly it was a wonder Al couldn't hear it.

"I'm a Potter," Albus whispered, eyes shining. "I don't believe in coincidence."

Scorpius wanted to scoff at that remark, but then Al's lips were against his, firm and dominating, and all previous thoughts ceased. He lay there completely still; partly from shock and partly because he was lost and unsure of what to do. He could feel Al's lips sliding across his own deliciously, hot and wet, seeking entrance.

Oh Merlin, what was the appropriate protocol for this type of thing?

Frustrated, Albus bit Scorpius' lower lip roughly. Scorpius gasped and Al acted quickly; a tongue slipping between Scorpius' momentarily parted lips and devouring his mouth with greed. Scorpius wondered how many times Albus had done this before, hastily mimicked Al's actions with his own tongue as he struggled to keep up. Panic rose inside Scorpius as he evaluated his own technique against Al's; sloppy with clanking teeth and a clumsy tongue.

It subsided, however, when Scorpius felt a vibration against his exploring tongue as Albus hummed in delight; his eyes closed as he gripped the back of Scorpius' head tightly, fingers sliding across his scalp. Miraculously, through the lust-induced haze that had invaded his mind, Scorpius realized his hands, too, was buried in Albus' dark hair. He briefly tried to remember placing it there, but it was so soft against his skin that Scorpius decided that it didn't really matter.

It was over much too soon. Al pulled himself away roughly, his hands still gripping Scorpius' hair, almost painfully now. Scorpius was afraid that if he complained, Albus would let go and never take a hold of it again. Feeling slightly paranoid, he gripped Al's hair tighter but managed to fight the sudden urge to wrap his arms around Albus like some sort of flailing octopus.

Breath washed over their faces as they exhaled deeply, Al looking as breathless as Scorpius felt. "Um…" Scorpius felt he ought to say something and struggled to find the right words before settling with, "Wow." Albus laughed breathlessly, his chest rising and falling more rapidly now.

"Could you do me a favor?" Scorpius asked once his breath was collected.

"Yeah?"

"Um… all that stuff I said earlier… Um, yeah… just disregard it."

Albus grinned, eyes shining wickedly as Scorpius leaned in for another kiss. They should really practice breathing through their noses, Scorpius supposed.

**Fin**

**Ta daa! Its Kirra's very first SLASH fic! **

**Now how many people committed suicide in the process of reading it? **

**No, honestly, I'd really like to know how well I did in writing "romance". This fic was a real challenge to write, particularly because I'm not generally associated with this genre, but I'd love to know how I can improve. **

**kirralea**


End file.
